culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Radio FG
Radio FG (since February 2013, formerly FG DJ Radio) is a French-language radio station that began broadcasting from Paris on 98.2 MHz in the FM band in 1981. It is a radio station that exclusively broadcasts House, Techno, Dance and R'n'B music. History Radio FG was founded in 1981 as a community radio rooted in the Parisian gay scene and in support of the gay community. The 'FG' initials were said to vary in meaning from "Fréquence Gaie" (Gay Frequency) to "Futur Génération" (Future Generation) to "Filles et Garçons" (Girls and Boys). During its initial four years of broadcasting, the station faced financial struggles as well as internal conflicts, but managed to survive. As time went by, the station, facing an identity crisis, distanced itself from its social activism and re-defined itself as a dedicated electronic music station. In 2001 Radio FG abandoned its community radio status to become a private radio station. In September 2003 Radio FG became known as FG DJ Radio and broadened its spectrum of music to include R'n'B and Raï music. Today, the station broadcasts throughout the Parisian suburbs and in other major cities around France. In September 2004 the radio started a free webradio service called Underground FG. The website now offers 6 different live streams: FG DJ Radio, Underground FG, FG Clubbing, FG Remix, FG House Chic, and FG Dance by Hakimakli; along with a 6-hour-delayed stream of its main station called FG +6H targeted to its North American audience. There's also a version of the regular FG DJ Radio for Belgium now: Radio FG Belgique. Formerly streams are Vintage FG (which was playing classics) and Energy Burnmix FG. In the Winter of 2013, one of the DJ's from the Radio FG USA division branched off and started his own USA Based station called Radio DJ USA, aka www.RadioDjUSA.com. RadioDJUSA, quickly reached 10k Twitter fans in 3 months. Featured DJ's include Alexander Technique, Junior Sanchez's Brobot Radio, Dr. Kucho! from Spain, Promise Land, Daddys Grove, Delayers,Chocolate Puma, Blaqwell and many other top producers from around the globe. Radio DJ USA was the first online station to broadcast "live" real time DJ Sets to mobile and PC devices around the world. As of late 2013, over 80 countries have tuned in to Radio DJ USA. History of logos Image:Fg-94.4-French-Radio.jpg|Old Radio FG logo from at least 1990 till 1999. Image:Radiofg 1999.png|Old Radio FG logo from 1999 till 2000. Image:FG DJ RADIO.png|Old Radio FG logo from 2000 till 2006. Image:Logo FG 2006.gif|Old Radio FG logo used from 2006 till 2013. Image:Logo FG 2013.png|Current Radio FG logo since February 2013. DJs on the station *Antoine Clamaran *Bob Sinclar *Mac Demetrius *Hakimakli *Tara McDonald for I Like This Beat *DJ Paulette *MC Adrian *Kaine *Cyril K *DJ Deep *Didier Sinclair *D'Julz *EriK Rug *Fafa Monteco *DJ FEX *Fabrice K. *Freddy *Greg Cerrone *Greg di Mano *DJ Gregory *G-Rom *Jean-Jérôme *Jean-Marie K *Leo Cuenca *Mike L *Pachovsky *Pete Tong *Philippe B. *RLP *Roger Sanchez *Samy Dee *Soldiers of Twilight *Lady Bird *Le Mix Superclasse (aka "Sweet Dick" Willy) *Trouble Men *DJ Yellow *Dan Ghenacia *DJ Danny Tapia *David Guetta *Tom Bouthier *Mathieu Bouthier *Fabrice Mondor *Ivan Smagghe *Martin Solveig *Michael Canitrot *Ryhan *Futtize *Sébastien Léger *Jérome-R *Yamina *Laurent Garnier *Carl Cox *Underground Resistance *Jeff Mills *Richie Hawtin *Daft Punk *Joachim Garraud *David Vendetta *Cheers *DJ Abdel *DJ Gettabass *Benny Benassi *Pink Star's *John Dahlback * Alexander Technique * Felix Leiter * Mike Bugout * Chocolate Puma *TERRI B! for the The housecrunch Radio Show Programs Happy Hour, Radio Mentale (by Jean-Yves Leloup), Global Techno (or Global Tekno) Magazine (by Jean-Yves Leloup), Plans Capitaux/Plans Capitaux Arty, RaveUp (by Patrick Rognant), La Nuit Trash, Radio Réveil FG, Raremix, Deep Groove (with DJ Deep, DJ Gregory and Eric Rug), Le Manège Enchanté (by DJ Ricky), Radio Service Sida, Parnoramix, After FG, Le 7e jour, Out'Rage, I Like This Beat with Tara McDonald Club FG, Paradise FG Airlines, Club House, Parismix, Panoramix, La Vie Cool, i-tek, Urb, Superclass, Planete DJ (by DJ Jérôme-R and guest DJs), Allonguez Vous, Hit List FG, Breakfast FG, Funky Groove, Rnb Chic, FG HD, Saturdance, Paradise B4 FG, Chart FG, Soulfull Chic, Eclectic Brunch, Mixtape FG, Starter FG (by Hakimakli) Frequencies France: *Aix en Provence: 93.4 FM *Amiens: 96.3 FM *Besançon: 92 FM *Caen: 98.7 FM *Clermont-Ferrand: 88.8 FM *Compiègne: 98.2 FM *Épernay / Champagne: 90.3 FM *Marseille: 100.5 FM / 8A DAB+ *Melun / Paris sud: 94.9 FM *Nice: 11A DAB+ *Orléans: 103.4 FM *Paris / Île-de-France region: 98.2 FM *Perpignan: 100.8 FM *Poitiers: 103 FM *Reims: 94.6 FM *Rennes: 91.2 FM *Strasbourg: 98.1 FM Belgium : *Antwerp: 100.2 FM *Brussels: 106.5 FM *Flanders: 11A DAB+ Monaco: *Monaco: 96.4 FM FG Chic: *Berlin: 7B DAB+ *Paris: 6A DAB+ FG Webradios *FG DJ Radio (main program on FM) *Underground FG *FG Chic *Vintage FG *FG Clubbing *FG Dance by Hakimakli *FG America (6-hour delayed broadcast of FG DJ Radio - destined form listeners in the Americas and the Caribbean) Compilations by Radio FG *FG DJ Radio 100% TUBES (2011) *DANCEFLOOR FG SUMMER 2009 *Dancefloor FG Summer 2008 *CLUB FG 2009 *Dancefloor FG Winter 2008 *DANCEFLOOR FG WINTER 2009 *Dancefloor Summer 2007 *Dancefloor FG Winter 2007 *FG CLUB DANCE 3 *FG CLASSICS *FG CLUB DANCE VOL 2 *Vintage *Underground FG vol.2 *Underground FG vol.1 *RnB Chic *FG Club Dance *Dancefloor FG Summer 2006 *Dancefloor FG Winter 2006 *Dancefloor FG Summer 2005 *Dancefloor FG Winter 2005 *Dancefloor FG Summer 2004 *Dancefloor FG Winter 2004 *Dancefloor FG Summer 2003 *Dancefloor FG Winter 2003 *Dancefloor FG Summer 2002 *Dancefloor FG Winter 2002 *Dancefloor FG Summer 2001 *Club FG-Zemixx-vol.2 *Club FG-Zemixx-vol.1 *After FG vol.2 *After FG vol.1 ;Others *Rave Action *Collector FG *Club House Radio FG 98.2 *FG for ever *After FG *Club FG *Dancefloor FG *Underground FG *Vintage FG *FG Club Dance *FG Classics * R'n'B Chic * French Touch FG External links *Official Belgian Website * Official Website * Radio FG Poland (fan website) Category:Radio stations in France Category:Internet radio stations Category:LGBT-related radio stations Category:LGBT-related media in France Category:Radio in Paris Category:Radio stations established in 1990 Category:1990 establishments in France